Closeness
by outXhereXconfused
Summary: /Complete!Oneshot/: Give up to untamed passions, enjoy the closeness of flesh on flesh, melt into one another's hearts and souls. To say "I Love You" does not quench your thrist nor does it satisfy the intensity with which you yearn for each other.


**Closeness**

**"**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Bleach**

**"**

It was dark, close to midnight. The city was asleep and its residents humbly tucked into their beds, dreaming away in their lands of fantasies and riches. The only noise heard was that of the subway still running and cars that were off to who knows where.

But, not all were fast asleep and tucked into bed.

Their bodies blended into each other, exploring each other with butterfly touches and leaving hot trails of kisses that caused them to want to be close to each other. The white satin sheets that were that of her bed twisted and turned with them, rumpling and wrinkling in the process.

He hovered above her, memorizing her lips, her eyes, her face. He bent his head down to capture her luscious lips with his. He loved her. He wanted her. He needed her. He wanted to be close to her as much as possible. Never in his life would he have thought that he would have recovered from the pain and the loss of losing his mother, but in the end, she proved him wrong. And he'd be damned if he let anyone else have her or try to take her away from him.

Aizen made that mistake. And now he was dead. Because he took her away from him; he took away the person he realized that he loved dearly.

She pulled her lips away from his and moaned. She was in a high state of rapture. She was finally becoming one with him; body and soul. God only knew how much she loved him, and how elated she had felt when he had confessed his feelings for her and kissed her. And now, two months later, here she was, making love to him for the first time. And god it felt good.

She pressed her fingernails down hard on his back as he continued with his tempo.

He bent his head to the crook of her neck and kissed her. He loved the way her lips released small whimpers and moans that were all for him, and no one else.

"Kurosaki-kun…" she moaned. She brought her legs up to his waist as she arched her back more.

Ichigo in return hugged her around the waist tighter. He brought her even closer to him than she already was.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as his tempo speed up. Moans and gasps tumbling out of her lips.

"Inoue…" he whispered in her ear.

She responded to him with another moan. She couldn't take it anymore, it was unbearable. The pleasure was so immense, so great, that she thought she was going to go insane.

She reached up her hands to his face, lightly tracing his lips and brushing her fingertips along his cheeks. She loved him so much, so much that she would be willing to do anything for him, even die for him if it was necessary.

He looked down at her, his breathing coming out in rags. He watched her eyes, which were half-lidded and glazed over. Her lips were partly opened and a few strands of hair were spilling over her forehead. He leaned his head down again. He brushed his lips against hers in a teasing manner, mumbling sweet nothings against them. He then kissed her; sweet-like at first, but then it turned into an ardent one, full of passion and need.

She kissed him back just as fiercely, her hands gripping his shoulder blades.

The knot that was within them both at the start of their little passionate dance was finally starting to come undone, and fast.

Her body shivered at the wave of pleasure that swept over her. She dug her fingernails into his back and ran them down.

He grunted in response.

Her face was starting to get flushed, her eyes shutting tight, and her grip on him ever so tight. Then, she came crashing down from her rapture.

She moaned his name out loud.

He came after, whispering her name in her ear. His being quivered as he stayed hovering above her, his being flushed, his breathe coming out in rags and pants.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her body glistened with small beads of sweat and her hair spilled all over the pillow. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to regulate her intake of oxygen.

He looked down at her, his lips tugging into a lazy grin.

She smiled back at him as she looked down, embarrassed in the aftermath of their act.

Ichigo rolled to the side and brought her close to his chest.

Orihime snuggled to him, her head resting on top of his chest.

They didn't have to say anything, there was no need. All had been said and done. They knew what each other felt, knew what each other had wanted. They just laid there, soaking in their afterglow and each other's warmth. All they had wanted was more closeness to each other, and they had obtained it.

* * *

**So yes, another lemon between Ichigo/Orihime! God I love these two together. So, for those of you who had previously read my other fic, **_**Tainted**_**, remember when I said that the Ichi/Hime lemons were very, very low? Yeah, well I shall continue to contribute lemons until I can no more (which is when I either run out of ideas or become completely obsessed with another anime). **

**I think I might have lost my gripping towards the end, but I was distracted by the whole New Year's commotion. Oh yes, before I go: Happy 2008!**


End file.
